


Fūjutsushi of the Vongola

by AkiraYuni



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Action, F/M, Italian Mafia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraYuni/pseuds/AkiraYuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami Kino had thought she was about to enter the afterlife but was surprised instead to find herself in her reincarnated five-year old female body. Her now known name was Sawada Ren, the older sister of the useless, no-good student, otherwise known as "Dame-Tsuna," who would later become the great Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo. What is her role in this predetermined story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**p r o l o g u e**

* * *

 

 

_"Master, I have arrived with the target."  
_

 

* * *

 

_A long blond-haired, middle-aged man with golden eyes who was wearing a red cloak; smiled and approached the teenage girl he had ordered his female servant to capture. She was laid down on a long stone table. Her long brown hair spread beneath her like a halo. He smiled and gently traced her cheek with his hand as if to reaffirm himself that she was truly right there in front of him._

 

* * *

_"Ever since I saw you back then with your brother, trying to foolishly save his lover, I could not help but be mesmerized by your strength and beauty."_

 

* * *

_"I shall use you as my new sacrifice and create the perfect clone from your sentience! You shall become my greatest creation!"_

 

* * *

_He took her in his arms and went into a separate chamber._

 

* * *

_Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren, finally arrived to find Lapis and their two missing friends. Kazuma looked around, trying to find his imouto (younger sister) but to no avail, she was not there._

_"Welcome to Pandemonium. I welcome you all on behalf of my master."_

_"Lapis."_

_They all turned to the side where Bernhardt Rhodes appeared. In his arms was his imouto, Yagami Kino; formerly known as Kannagi Kino. They sighed in relief when they saw that she was fine but the only problem was that she seemed to be naked and covered with a thin white bed sheet._

_"You bastard! What did you do to my sister?!" Kazuma yelled out to him._

_Rhodes simply smirked._

 

* * *

_A large, red, magical circle appeared above the city. In the middle was Kino, she was simply floating on top of it. Kazuma immediately swooped down to get her away from the circle as the great demon Belial was being summoned._

* * *

 

 

_"Onii-chan..."_

 

* * *

_Kino closed her eyes as she floated above in the sky. In her mind, a large gate appeared and opened as the wind pushed it. "In the name of the contract, entrust me with all the winds!" She spoke out loud. As she opened her now-azure blue eyes, her bare form was now covered with a black kimono and black haori on top added as another layer. A white flower accessory was pinned at the back of her hair._

_In her hands, a translucent yet solid shape of a giant hammer, was formed in her right hand. She struck it down with all her might._

* * *

_Her breath hitched with whom she saw as she turned her head to the right._

 

* * *

_"Bernhardt..."  
_

_"Lapis..."_

_She whispered those two names to herself in surprise.  
_

 

* * *

_The arrows struck her form. She swung the giant hammer once more; ultimately pushing the demon back into its own dimension and destroying the magical circle._

 

* * *

_"So this is what death feels like." The brunette-haired girl said as she laid down on the ground in her own pool of blood. "I can barely feel any power left in my body. This is already the end."_

_A pale, smoky, white figure appeared in front of her. She recognized it as the Wind Spirit Lord. "Kaze no Seirei-Ou-sama..." She murmured respectfully with a smile. He patted her head in acknowledgement and then disappeared once familiar voices were heard coming closer to her figure._

_"Kinooo!!!" The three of them yelled._

_She recognized them as her cousin and her two brothers. Kazuma took her in his arms and had tears in his eyes. "Kino, don't you dare die on me!" He commanded and was about to activate his contract but she stopped him._

_"I'm sorry...onii-chan...It's too late...you're just going to waste your power...I'll be...dead by then..." She weakly spoke. With her remaining strength, she pulled both Ayano and Kazuma closer. "Onii-chan...Aya-chan...please take care of each other when I'm gone...I'm sure...the two of you...will get together..."  
_

_The two blushed at her words._

_"Ren-kun...be a good uncle when the two get married and have some kids..." Ren gave a sad smile with tears falling from the edge of his eyes._

_"Kinooo!!!!" Ayano and Kazuma shouted in annoyance at the same time._

_"Hehe...I love all of you guys...including chichi-ue...even if he banished us from the clan..." Her eyes dimmed and her smile seemed even sadder. "Goodbye..." Her breathing and pulse slowed down until it was no more, and her hand fell to the side._

_That day, Yagami Kino died with a calm and satisfied smile on her face._

_But..._

_._

_._

_._

_The Kaze no Seirei-Ou had other plans...  
_

 

 


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added something new. Please make sure to read this chapter before heading to the next one.

**ONE (I)**

**[Namimori, Japan]**

On the third of February, Sawada Ren was born. It was a blessed day for the Sawada Family in the hospital. Her mother, Nana, was a very proud mother while her father, Iemitsu, was ever-so bubbly. And then there was their newly-born child. It would have been a perfect family moment if not for the child's silence. It was considered dangerous if a baby did not cry out loud as soon as it was brought out into the world. The loud cry was a way for the baby to take its first breath but it seemed that was not the case for Ren.

She was immediately checked out by a pediatrician and fortunately, she was fine. Just quite abnormal though. Her parents' fears were eased down and she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_"It's not time yet, sleep some more..."_  An inner voice had spoken within her.

_"... **Kino**..."_

.

* * *

 

.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

**(CLASSROOM)**

Inside a rather normal classroom, Ren usually never felt sleepy enough to actually fall sleep while a lecture was going on but on that typical normal day, she did. She was simply looking outside, particularly the sky but then her body started to feel heavy. Her head drooped down and her eyes became half-lidded. She slowly fell into a deep slumber.

In her dreamscape, the usual grey surroundings were gone. Instead, it turned out to be a long black hallway with light at the end. She kept on walking and ended up in a white blank of space.

A huge, iron door had appeared in front of her. Chains were wrapped around it and it was bound by a huge lock. Ren found herself approaching it with equal curiosity and caution at the same time.  _How peculiar_ , she thought. She touched the surface of the gate and felt nostalgia wash over her. There was also a mix of excitement and a small dose of fear.

_It really seems familiar...but I cannot place it somehow..._

Her hand brushed against the huge lock and it suddenly unlocked and fell down. The chains loosened themselves and also fell down to the non-existent ground. These allowed the doors to be reopened once more.

_Once more? Have I opened this door in the past?_ She thought, very puzzled. She lightly touched them and with just a light tap, it had opened inwards. At the same time, a strong blast of wind pushed her inside. The room was very different, on the ceilings, the walls, and even the floor, she was surrounded by a moving picture of the sky. She suddenly remembered the door and looked back, only to find that it was no longer there.

She would have cried and begged someone to take her home but oddly enough, she felt quite at home inside the room. She took a step forward and felt a slight breeze under her. She looked down and saw small tornadoes holding up her feet.

"Amazing!" She cried out.

She broke into a run and reached out a hand to touch the slow-moving cloud that was floating so close to her. To her wonder, she could put her hand right through it, she could feel the clouds! It was then she realized that this place wasn't exactly a room, she couldn't see any indications of it being a room. She wondered for a moment why she thought it was even a room in the first place.

_"It seems it is finally time. You have arrived to this place, my little wandering soul..."_ A masculine voice spoke up.

Ren turned around to find a giant, white, male figure sitting behind her. She looked up but couldn't exactly see his face so she pouted. The male figure chuckled and placed a hand on her head, patting it lightly.

_"You're a nice ojii-san, but where did you come from?"_ She asked in a curious tone.

_"Why, this is my humble abode, little one!"_ He answered. She suddenly frowned. This man seemed really familiar to her. She suddenly beamed and with a sudden sense of adventure, she started climbing up on his arm so that she could touch his cloud-like beard. He helped her up when she slipped and gently guided her so that she could touch it.

With a triumphant grin, she yelled out her achievement.

_"You're really gigantic! What's your name?"_

_"They call me Kaze no Seirei-Ou_ (The Wind Spirit Lord) _..."_

_"Kaze no Sei - "_  She paused. Her eyes suddenly widening in surprise. Something had clicked in her mind and a rush of memories entered.

_Onii-san..._ _Aya-chan..._ _Ren-kun..._ _Bernhardt Rhodes...Lapis...Magical Circle...Sacrifice...My death..._

**_My death..._ **

Kino began to cry. While she may have managed to say what she wanted to say to the three before she died, she missed them terribly. No longer could she touch them and say anything to them. Their moments were gone. The Wind Spirit Lord suddenly decreased in size and had his warm yet cool arms wrap around her in comfort.

_"It's alright, they are happy in the afterlife. Your brother and the successor of the Kannagi Family got together and had a few children of their own. One was even named after you! Meanwhile, your younger brother found someone he loved and also had some children. Their children eventually had some children of their own and you know the rest."_

She perked up.  _"Do they have any descendants who are currently alive?"_ She asked in a hopeful tone. Even if it was only one person, she would find that person and then hope to get to know him/her better.

_"Yes, there is one family. While their numbers have dwindled, their blood still remains strong. Sadly, the parents did not have any potential of unlocking their abilities but their children do have. Their two sons have the potential to become a Fujutsushi while their only daughter has the potential to become an Enjutsushi."_ He answered.

_"May I ask for their names?"_

_"Haha, better yet, let me give you their address!"_ He said heartily.

He sent over a small wisp of wind, letting her sense where it came from. Fujutsushi had the ability to find people almost anywhere as long as they had a trace on you, it was very handy. She opened her eyes and gave a nod to the Spirit Lord, indicating she knew now where they were located.

_"Thank you, Kaze no Seirei-Ou-sama."_ She said gratefully.

_"No need to thank me,"_  He paused and looked up as if he heard something. _"But I suppose you must get going now. It is time for you to awaken, we shall meet again when the time comes. Do not worry."_

_"Goodbye."_

Ren's eyes widened open to find her teacher and her classmates looking at her. Clearly, her teacher had an annoyed look on his face while her classmates were trying hard not to laugh out loud. She gave her attention back to the teacher and looked at him apathetically.

They had a stare-down, with the teacher badly losing. Her stare was very unnerving and he had no choice but to give up. She vaguely reminded him of another person in a different class who never visited once but was always roaming around the school. He begged silently, not another Hibari Kyoya!

He cleared his throat. "Very well then, Sawada, I expect you to answer this problem for me." He pointed to the board with his hand as he stared at her. She took a glance at it and mentally smiled.  _Pretty easy when you have the mentality of someone who was about to enter college before she died._  She thought cheerfully.

She approached the blackboard and took the chalk from the ledge. She began to write the answer on the board. She looked up to the teacher after she finished and saw a hint of grimace on his face. He was probably annoyed she got it right after so blatantly sleeping in his class.

"Correct, now return to your seat."

She simply gave him a nod before returning to her seat. 

.

* * *

 

.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**(SAWADA'S RESIDENCE)**

"Tadaima! (I'm home!) " Sawada Ren's voice rang throughout the house. She removed her shoes and arranged it neatly on the shoe rack at the side of the entrance. As she was doing so, she heard light padded steps approaching her. She looked up to find her younger brother looking at her with such a cute and adorable expression on his face.

"Come here, Tsu-kun." She told him as she opened up her arms to him.

He was formally known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Three years her junior and one of the cutest kids you would ever find. He was a clumsy and easily-scared child but Ren wouldn't change him for the world.

"O-o-okaeri, n-nee-chan!" He greeted back with a stutter as he ran into her arms.

She simply flashed him a smile and picked him up as she walked to the kitchen where her mother was. "Tadaima, okaa-san!" She greeted and her mom stopped chopping the onions so that she could greet her back.

"Okaeri, Ren-chan," was Sawada Nana's kind yet enthusiastic greeting. She hugged her two children before resuming her activities in the kitchen.

Ren dropped her bag to the sofa and started to play with her little brother. He giggled and screamed as she proceeded to tickle him at his sides. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" He shouted in delight. Tsuna soon fell asleep after that. She fixed his position on the couch and then placed a blanket on top of him so that he wouldn't get sick.

"Ren-chan?" Her mother called out to her from the kitchen.

"What is it, okaa-san?" She walked there only to find a feast laid out on the dining table. She sweatdropped at the amount of food. She couldn't help but ask. "Okaa-san, why is there so much food prepared? Did something good happen?"

"Ara? I didn't notice! It must be because your father's coming home after such a long time and this time together with his boss!" She answered while absent-mindedly chopping away.

"May I ask when they will arrive?"

"Tomorrow!" Her mother said and then paused in her movements after realizing her blunder. "Oh my! I've prepared so much food already when they're supposed to be only coming home tomorrow!" She said, abashed.

Ren could only chuckle at her mother's antics. "I'll try to finish as much as I can but we should probably put the rest of the food in the fridge while we're at it." She spoke up. Her mother nodded with a smile and together they managed to seemingly fit such a large amount of food into the refrigerator.

"Ren-chan, you should probably wake him up now. It's time to eat and I don't want him waking up to a grumbling stomach." Nana told her. "Hai~" She answered in a lazy drawl as she skipped towards the couch to wake her otouto up. She gently shook him which caused him to stir.

"N-nee-chan...?" His face was so adorable! He rubbed his eyes as he sat upright. His brown gravity-defying hair making him even more so when she felt that there was too much cuteness overload.

"So cute!" Ren said in awe as she hugged him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Nee-chan!" Tsuna could only shout in annoyance to his elder sister's coddling.

_Click_

There was the sound of a camera and the two siblings looked up to find their mother taking a picture of the both of them. Tsuna mumbled while Ren simply chuckled. Nana beamed and gestured to the two that they would be eating now which Tsuna happily complied due to his grumbling stomach.

.

* * *

 

.

**AFTERNOON OF THE NEXT DAY**

"Ren-chan! Tsu-kun!" The two siblings' names were called and together they rushed down from the second floor. Nana beamed as she watched her daughter tackle their father with Tsuna climbing right on top of him.

"Oomph! My adorable children are here~" Her husband cooed while enveloping them into a tight hug.

"Ahahaha - Tou-chan...can't breathe...!" Ren complained. "You're crushing us!"

"My bad, sorry kids." He said as he let them go.

"So these are your children, Iemitsu." A new voice joined in and that was when Ren noticed the old man behind their father. Her dark brown eyes blinked in surprise but her face remained calm. She straightened herself out and helped her brother up. 

"May I ask who are you?" She asked.

"Ren-chan, this is your father's boss. Greet him properly, okay?" This time it was Nana who spoke up. 

Ren bowed and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Ren - " She pulled Tsuna closer and gestured towards him. " - and this Tsuna, my little brother." Tsuna blushed and hid behind his sister. The old man smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ren-kun, Tsuna-kun. My name is Timoteo but you can call me grandpa." He said amiably. There was a kind twinkle in his eyes and Ren could recognize him as someone who was not a threat but still somehow dangerous. His aura was warm and welcoming though and she found herself slowly relaxing in his presence.

.

While the two adult males were in the dining room, Ren helped her mother out with setting the table. Tsuna clung to their mother's leg as he watched. When she was about to offer her help in preparing the food, she was refused due to Nana wanting her to play with Tsuna more. She told the two of them to play outside for the moment.

Ren could only sigh in defeat and pulled her brother outside to the garden to play with him. She grabbed the purple ball at the same time and together they played catch-the-ball. 

Meanwhile, their father and his boss were simply sitting on the chairs in the dinning room and were busy conversing with each other. There was a slight tension in the air between them and she found herself curious to what the content of their conversation was, so she eavesdropped on them using her powers. Summoning a bit of wind behind the two, she could hear what they were saying.

_"What do you think?  Aren't my children cute, Kyuudaime?"_ Iemitsu asked.

_"I believe they are quite wonderful, Iemitsu."_ His boss replied although Ren was a bit puzzled to why her father called him " _Kyuudaime_." It meant ninth, didn't it? Was it a title? She thought curiously.

_"Their ignorance of what my true line of work is what helps me keep them away from the shadows. Their bright smiles are what keeps me going. I know that I often leave them behind because of what I do but its the only way to keep them safe from the mafia."_

Ren paused in her movements as she heard what her had father said.  _Mafia...wait,_ mafia?! She thought in surprise. Tsuna watched her for a moment before going back to playing with the purple ball that had slipped out of her hands. 

Timoteo-san nodded in response.  _"I can understand your thoughts. Keeping them safe and unaware of the truth is the only way."_ He said.

Ren mentally twitched at their words. She wanted to sigh but that might get their attention and she did not wish for that.  _They're both idiots..._  Just as she thought of that, the two immediately looked to the side as if sensing that someone insulted them  _Woops._

A sudden familiar cry interrupted her thoughts and looked to the side to find Tsuna crying very loudly. A chihuahua had tackled him to the ground in excitement but Tsuna looked afraid instead. He sat upright, knocking the dog down from his chest as he kept on crying. In that single second, Ren thought that she saw an orange flame engulfing him.

_An orange flame...?_  

Her father and his boss went outside to see what all the noise was about. They too noticed the dog and her father went to pick Tsuna up from the ground in order to calm him down. Her dark brown eyes drifted to Timoteo-san's own and she found that they were widened in surpise. Perhaps he had also seen what she saw?

"It's alright now. Don't cry." Iemitsu said to comfort her little brother as he approached Timoteo-san with Tsuna in his arms.

"This boy has power." Were Timoteo-san's next words. "However, it's still young." He said as held out his index finger which soon produced the same orange flame she had seen engulfing Tsuna. He touched Tsuna's forehead and the flamed glowed brightly for a second before disappearing. It seemed to have caused the little boy to fall asleep.

"Good. Now his power will only be released when it's truly necessary."

"Umm...excuse me, Grandpa, but what was that flame just now?" Ren spoke up and the two adults almost jumped in surprise. They had forgotten that she was there and now she had seen something that the two were so desperately trying to keep away from her. They paused and looked towards each other for a moment as if trying to think of a good lie.

"It's magic!" Her father so blatantly lied to her face and she refrained from pointing out that it was obviously not the truth. Timoteo-san showed her a lighter and flicked it open to prove that it was what he used to create the orange flame which appeared on his finger. Obviously, she did not believe it but she had wanted to see it again without arousing suspicion.

"Okay." They sighed in relief. 

"But, let me see it again...please..." She begged with tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. A look that soon made them cave in to her wish. 

Ren sat beside him on the porch as he held out his index finger to show her the supposed "magic trick." The orange flame appeared and she grabbed his wrist at once to bring it closer for inspection.  _Was he an Enjutsushi?_  She thought in wonder.  _But that doesn't make sense, I did not see any fire spirits gathering towards his finger. Another ability then? Although, it was -_

"Warm..." She murmured. The two were taken aback by what she said. "Ren-chan?" Her father called out for her attention but she was saved from saying anything more when her mother called for them. 

_Time for some investigating._

 

 

 

 


	3. iii

**TWO (II)**

**[Sicily, Italy]**

**TWO YEARS LATER, 30th OF JANUARY**

**(CHIAVARONE MANSION)**

Somewhere in one of the rooms found in the mansion which belonged to the Chiavarone Familgia, there was a young brunette sleeping peacefully on the bed. She grumbled slightly in her sleep and reached out for the nearest thing within her vicinity. The "thing" she grabbed turned out to be a raven-haired baby and that "baby" turned out to be the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn!

His large black eyes were wide open as he slept peacefully in her arms. The bubble coming out from his nose was the only indication that he was actually asleep. His lips curled up slightly when she snuggled even closer.

It was a bit of an odd sight seeing that he was a baby clad in blue pajamas with a nightcap on his head while his companion was a brown-haired beauty. The sheets that covered them had been pushed off and you could see that she was wearing a white spaghetti-strapped dress. The strap had fallen over her shoulder during her incessant moving the night before.

Her long brown hair was spread around her like a halo. The hem of her white dress rose higher as if daring to let others have an attempt at seeing what was hidden underneath it. More of her creamy white skin had been revealed and she was a sight to see for any grown man.

Finally, when the first rays of the sun had entered her room and directly shone over her face did she wake up. Her eyes opened and the clear blue color of the sky was reflected within the pair. She smiled in amusement when she found the baby in her arms and simply but gently unwound her arms from his person.

"I must have grabbed him in my sleep..." She murmured to herself as she sat upright before swinging her legs slowly over to the edge of the bed. It would do no good to wake the hitman from his sleep after all. 

There was a soft sound behind her and that was when she noticed Leon, Reborn's faithful chameleon partner. She rubbed his head with a finger which he licked in response. It incited a giggle coming from her lips but she held it down.

"Good morning, Leon." She greeted him softly.

Her sky blue eyes drifted to her surroundings and soon it spotted the door to the bathroom. "Time to get ready." She murmured once more. Her footsteps had been light and quick like an assassin. She was across the room in only a moment. She paused in her steps and took one last look at the sleeping baby hitman before entering the bathroom. 

Just as she disappeared into the room, the baby hitman's sleeping bubble popped. Reborn's eyes blinked once to ensure that he was awake now and not simply asleep. He got out of bed and headed to his own room which was connected to brunette's room by a single door (he had made sure that his student had their rooms connected otherwise a bullet would be placed in his useless head). His partner simply rested on his finger.

Reborn was already dressed by the time he heard her light footsteps in the other room. He looked at his miniature hand and clenched it. He hadn't been dreaming last night, had he? It was only a moment but he had gotten his old body back. There was still hope - 

_Thud_

The sound of her falling to the ground snapped him out from his reverie. He quickly bounded for the door connecting their room but like last time, it had been locked. He could hear her pain-induced groans no matter how hard she tried to muffle them. He looked at the chameleon resting on his hand which immediately transformed into the key for the door.

However, just when he was about to place the Leon-transformed- key into the keyhole, he was struck by a strong blast of wind. He was knocked back and by the time he regained his footing, the door was covered with a barrier of wind. He gritted his teeth in anger. Now there was no way to enter the room. Anything placed within just an inch of it would be shredded into pieces.

She was an idiot, he thought in annoyance. She refused to let anyone see what was going in her room whenever she was in pain. He couldn't be there to help her when she needed someone by her side.  _A stubborn idiot,_  he corrected himself. Even when he pressed her for answers, she remained silent and he knew he couldn't win against her.

He was an idiot too though, he knew something like this was going to happen again yet he left her room so easily. It was due to the fact that he wouldn't dare to be in the same room as a woman when she was changing, it would have been ungentlemanly of him. Manners be damned, he wouldn't care again not unless she was safe and alright.  

_._

.

Yagami Kino sighed in relief once the pain that had flooded her systems was finally gone. She knew it was a bad thing to be holding onto her transformation for too long but she didn't want anyone to be too suspicious. Heck, it was already too late. Reborn knew something was going on with her but he couldn't push her too much for answers. 

The sky blue color in her eyes disappeared as she blinked only to reveal warm brown orbs. Her adult-like body had shrunk into that of an seven-year old's although her long brown hair remained. She got up from the carpet-covered floor to look at the full-body mirror behind her. She held up the white towel covering her naked form as she stared at her reflection. 

This was her true form.

Her true identity in this world.

Daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, the leader of the mafia organization known as  **CEDEF**  ( _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ or also known as the _External Advisors of the Family_ ) _._

Her name was Sawada Ren.

_Yet -_

As she dropped her towel, wind spirits gathered around her and the large door that led to Kaze no Seirei-Ou-sama's realm was opened. She grew older once more and was clad in a black kimono once the spirits dispersed. A dainty white flower hair accessory laid upon the back of her head.

_She was also Yagami Kino._

No one could ever change that. Her past identity was what led her to be who she was now. Memories from her past life were abstract objects that she held close to her heart. 

She sighed and then her attention was to the door she had placed a barrier over. In an instant, it was dispelled and not a second later was it opened. Reborn in his black suit and signature fedora stood on the other side.

Although he was a baby, she knew that was not the case. Reborn was an Arcobaleno, one of the seven strongest babies of the world but he and the rest used to be adults. They were cursed to be in that form in order to provide balance for the  ** _Tri-ni-set_**  which was the foundation of the world. A sacrifice that only the seven of them could do.

He told her many other things he wouldn't have told others and she felt guilty about that. There were many moments when they were together that she had a conflict in thought.  _Should I tell him the truth or not?_   Were her usual thoughts.

Their eyes met and she could see worry in his eyes.

"Reborn." She said. "I'm fine, don't worry too much."

"Kino...how can I not worry when you experience so much pain?" He asked. "Have I not shown you enough trust for you to tell me the truth?" A dark shadow appeared across his eyes.

"I-It's not that." She answered reluctantly with a sigh. "I-I just don't know how to tell you..."

" _Then tell me._ " He told her. 

"...fine..." 

A smirk was on his face when she said that. It seemed that he no longer had to worry too much, she was finally going to tell him the truth. 

Their moment was disturbed when Reborn's student, Dino, soon-to-be-boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, burst into the room.

"Reborn!" He had yelled out before getting kicked on the face by his demon tutor.

Kino could not help but giggle. Reborn's spartan methods towards his student somehow always managed to make her laugh. They were like a comedy duo.

The baby hitman's eyes connected with hers for a moment and a silent message was sent between the two of them.

_Tell me later after I'm done tutoring pipsqueak Dino._

_Yes, Re-kun._

_Hmph. I'll be waiting._

And then he strode off outside to the garden with Dino in tow.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, Reborn! It's just that you were taking so long that I - " The blond student tried to explain but was cut off with a kick once more.

"Pipsqueak Dino, did I tell you to talk?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up. Mafia bosses don't apologize with such a pathetic tone."

"Reborn!" Dino cried out indignantly.

Their voices soon disappeared as the distance between her and the two lengthened. Kino walked out of her room after two minutes had passed. She sauntered across the hallways and arrived at the front door of the mansion. She took a step forward and the wind spirits immediately gathered in order to aid her to her destination.

As she disappeared leaving a single gust of wind, she muttered something to herself.

_"Just a few more days 'till my birthday."_

.

* * *

 

.

**[Hubei, China]**

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**(WUDANG MOUNTAINS)**

After nearly a year and a half of searching places found outside the borders of Japan, Ren finally found someone who may or may not be connected to the mafia her father had mentioned when she was six. It was a two-year old baby who oddly enough, could speak fluently and had an adult's voice. He eerily looked familiar to a young boy whom she met back in Namimori. A red pacifier hung around his neck and there was also a small white monkey sitting atop his head. 

 _"Are you perhaps related to Hibari Kyoya?"_  She asked in a blunt tone. She was speaking in Chinese with no trouble at all due to learning it when she and her past life brother stayed in China for a period of time.

The baby's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her question but he quickly regained his composure.  _"And you are?"_  He asked back.

 _"My name is Ren, it's nice to meet you."_  She introduced herself politely. Baby or not, she could sense his strength and that demanded some respect. 

" _My name is Fon and this is Lichi."_  He said as he pointed to the money on his head.  _"May I ask how you know of Kyoya?"_

_"Ah, he's someone I've met before. A six-year old who eerily has the same face as you and calls other people "herbivores," right?"_

He nodded in response.  _"I'm his uncle of some sorts."_  He answered vaguely.

Ren smiled.  _"How interesting."_  She hummed.  _"Are you a martial artist by the way? I couldn't help but notice your clothes."_

_"Yes, I am one."_

As they walked together in silence, they both studied each other as much as they could although discreetly as possible. Once they reached the complex of temples, Fon was the first to speak.

 _"I've been wondering for a while now. What is a child like you travelling through Wudang Mountains?"_ He asked curiously.

 _Aren't you even younger than me?_  She refrained from saying that and instead said,  _"I wanted to learn some martial arts and heard that there was a temple here where you could learn. I only know a little so I wanted to expand my knowledge concerning it."_

 _"That's a fine goal."_  He said and then paused once they reached the training grounds. Taoist monks who had been sparring against each other stopped once they noticed their presence. They bowed to the small baby beside her.

 _"Sifu!"_  They greeted him politely in respect.

"I _t's alright, you may return to your training."_  He told them but they did not move and looked at the both of them.  _"Sifu, are you perhaps not going to spar with this young girl? She arrived with you, right? In order to learn?"_  One student asked in confusion.

Fon's eyes narrowed.  _"May I ask where you heard that from?"_

_"Um...we heard it as soon as you arrived, sifu!"_

The red-clothed baby could only sigh and looked at Ren.  _"Would that be fine for you? I could teach you if you'd like."_  He asked. 

 _"I would be honored to be taught by a master."_  She replied and the other students made way as the pair moved to the middle of the training grounds for a spar. Something to test how much she knew about martial arts.

They raised their hands to their chest with their left hand into a fist and the right resting against it before bowing slightly to each other. Entering their respective stances, they waited before the judge announced that they would begin.

 _"You may begin."_ Was all it took for them to start. 

Ren took a precise step forward, carrying her aura onto the second before driving out her spirit towards him on the third. Fon dodged it with ease and carried out several strikes towards her which she too dodged easily due to her speedy footwork.

" _That was quite an intriguing technique, I haven't seen that before."_  He said as they tried to hit each other.  _"What is it called?"_

 _" **Three Step Rushing Strike (1)**  is its name."_ She said as she continued her barrage of attacks. There was so much variation in her footwork that most of Fon's attacks were avoided. It was easy at first but as their battle took longer, Ren could feel herself lagging behind. That was when she knew that she lacked endurance. 

Soon her body could no longer keep up with her movements and the baby martial artist's attack finally landed. She collapsed on the ground with her body practically oozing sweat. She looked to the side to find Fon standing right beside her although his body wasn't covered in sweat at all. He didn't look tired but simply looked satisfied instead.

 _"That was a great spar though I must say that you must work on your endurance. With a little more work, you will become a great martial artist."_  He commented positively. 

Ren could only give him a tired smile and proceeded to ask a question which had been bugging her the whole time.  _"Fon-san, I know this may sound rude but what are you?"_  She finally asked.

The students gasped in surprise at her question but Fon silenced them.  _"It's alright, my students. She simply does not know who I am but I am fine with that."_  He told them and then faced her.  _"Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Fon, an Arcobaleno and the holder of the Storm Pacifier."_

_"Arcobaleno?"_

_"Yes, those within the mafia would know who we are. The Arcobaleno is a group made up of the world's seven strongest babies. Each of us have something that we specialize in. In my case, it is martial arts."_  He explained.

Ren stared into his eyes, trying to read underneath them.  _"There's something you're not telling me, is there, Fon-san?"_  She said but cut him off before he could try to explain any further.  _"It's fine, I won't pry into things that are none of my business but still - "_ She got up despite the protest of her muscles.  _" - you held back against me, didn't you?"_

His mouth was widened a bit but he quickly closed it and a calm smile replaced it.  _"You are right, I was simply testing you after all and I did not want to injure you too badly."_

She gave him a wry grin.  _"I suppose so. Anyway, would it be alright if I stayed? I did mention how honorable would it be to learn from a master, right?"_

 _"It would be a pleasure to have you in our temple."_  He said and then politely requested someone from the crowd to do something.  _"Chao, please prepare her a room and a bath -"_

_"Would it be alright to ask for some food too?"_

_" - and preferably some food as well."_

_"Thank you, Fon-san. I'll be imposing on you for a while, please take care of me."_

And that was that.

.

* * *

 

.

**STILL ONE YEAR AGO, A FEW MONTHS LATER**

_"Gyaa!!!"_

_"Uuughh!!!"_

_"Ngghhh!!!"_

Screams and groans resounded throughout the complex. Fon raised an eye to look at his newest student easily defeat his other students as he sipped his tea. He studied Ren's moves and came to the conclusion that she had finally reached the peak of her training. In the background, his partner Lichi, screeched as he dove for a banana that was laid on top of the other fruits.

His attention returned to Ren. When he first met her, he thought that she was an assassin of some sorts. It was probably due to the way how she walked, her footsteps had been light and quick. However, when she started questioning about his relationship with Kyoya, he thought she was a spy trying to get more information out of him. 

 _An idiotic spy if that was the case._  He thought in amusement. Any spy who knew of him would be considered stupid if they asked the target about it himself. But when she seemed to not hold any information regarding him and genuinely asked questions about him she didn't know of, he started to relax in her presence although not completely. 

When she became his student, that was when he knew he could trust her at least. She was blunt and honest when she asked questions regarding things that didn't pry too much into his former life and that was fine with him. She was also very hardworking when it came to her training. He could see her determination to finish the tasks she had been given with. Other than that -

His eyes drifted to the file that innocently rested next to him. He had someone look for information concerning her true identity since she did not mention anything about her surname. He had his informant start in Namimori since she mentioned meeting his nephew before. Imagine his surprise when he learned that she was the daughter of Sawada Iemitsu.  

He looked over the file again.

 _Name: Sawada Ren._  

_Birthday: February 3_

_Current Age: 7_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Light Brown_

_Family: Sawada Iemitsu (Current Leader of CEDEF) [see separate file]_

                _Sawada Nana (Housewife)_

               _Sawada Tsunayoshi (Younger Brother)_   _[see separate file]_

And there were many more things written on it but what caught his attention was that there was a lack of information concerning her knowledge and ability about martial arts. There was also no mention of her knowledge about the mafia. She was written off as a bright but normal child.

He took a small peek at her. She was still fighting against another one of his students. Her punches and strikes were powerful enough to make them fly back when hit. She was definitely not normal...or maybe he was putting it too highly?  _Above average_ , he estimated. All of a sudden, it became quiet once more.

 _"Sifu."_ There was another thing he noted over the past few months they had been together. She took to calling him "master" when they were with his students but when the two of them were alone, she called him by his name.

 _"Ren, I see you have finished."_  He stated calmly as if there wasn't a pile of unconscious bodies on his training grounds. She took a sit beside him and got herself a cup of tea. 

 _"It was a great workout, I don't feel as tired as much as before. Training under you has really made me stronger!"_  She beamed in delight.

_"I am glad to hear that."_

There was suddenly silence in the air as they drank tea under the roof of one of the temples. Fon could sense that she wanted to say something to him. He gently placed his cup down on the small wooden in front of him after he finished.

 _"Ren - "_  He was unfortunately cut off by an anxious student approaching them.

_"SIIFFUUU!!!"_

Fon was a bit confused to his student's anxious state. He had taught them to always be calm whether in a battle or not but this was - for lack of better word -  _odd_.

 _"What is it, Chen?"_  He asked.

_"Sifu! I accidentally knocked over one of the jars in the shed when I was cleaning and it broke!"_

_"And?"_  He couldn't see the point of Chen's anxiousness. Sometimes expensive things broke when no one was looking but other than that, no one really cared if it broke or not.

_"But, but, but it held the evil spirit that our ancestors sealed ages ago! I know you may not believe me but I swear I saw something purple come out from the broken pieces of the jar before disappearing!"_

_"Evil spirit?"_ Ren's voice brought their attention to her.

_"Yes! It was said to be a volatile spirit that killed many humans back then! Our ancestor tried to destroy it but his power was no match for it so he sealed it instead!"_

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. This caught Fon's attention. Perhaps she knew something about it?  _But what could a seven-year old girl do against an evil spirit?_

 _"Take me to where you broke the jar."_  Her voice was demanding and Chen immediately complied. Fon could not miss this so he opted to follow them. 

How curious...

* * *

 

**A/N: (1) Three Step Rushing Strike - taken from Marchen: Embodiment of Tales - a Webtoon**


End file.
